Presente de Natal
by Carolzita Malfoy
Summary: Aconteceu! Eu vi! Vi com esses olhos que estão traumatizados até hoje! OneShot [DH] [Idéias meio... Estranhas... xD]


**Disclaiemer:** Nenhum personagem de Harry Potter e cia me pertencem. Eles são TODINHOS da D. tia Jô. A fic também é escrita sem fins lucrativos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Presente de Natal**

Natal em Hogwarts, o último que passaríamos lá. Guerra terminada e finalmente um pouco de paz no mundo bruxo. Muitos tinham sido mortos e tantos outros feridos. Alguns perdoados e muitos outro "sumidos", se é que você me entende...

Só os Weasley's tinham perdido três filhos. Percival, que morreu estupidamente esmagado por uma pedra; Ginevra, que morrera na batalha final, enquanto tentava matar Bellatrix Lestrange. E Ronald, o fiel escudeiro d'O garoto-que-sobreviveu-mais-uma-vez. Rony também morreu na batalha final, enquanto protegia sua namorada, Hermione Granger, que foi descoberta morta e grávida. Caramba! Grávida no sétimo ano?! O.O' Poxa! O pessoal não perde tempo! (**N/A: **_Hum... Será que existe camisinha no mundo bruxo? Ô.õ #Carolzita em seus momentos de sinapse#_)

Mas deixando mortes e tristezas de lado, afinal... Já morreram mesmo... Vamos falar de coisas mais animadas.

É impressionante que mesmo com guerra e luta e mortes, algumas pessoas conseguem se arranjar! Para exemplificar, vejamos alguns casos...

Blaise Zabini conseguiu FINALMENTE reunir coragem e chamar Luna Lovegood pra sair (NOSSA! Casal 1000 esse hein?!); Seamus Finnegan conseguiu aceitar sua sexualidade e está namorando com Nott, mesmo sem uma das pernas... (deve até ajudar em algumas posições...); sabe-se Merlin como, Lilá Brown está noiva de Gregory Goyle (sim, é isso mesmo que você leu. Eles são um nojo juntos. Não se desgrudam!); Colin Creevy pediu Daphne Greegrass em casamento (detalhe: ela aceitou); e por último, mas não menos... Assustador... Harry Potter está namorando nada mais nada menos do que Draco Malfoy.

Por Merlin! Vê se alguém merece esses casais?! Ô.Ô Sério, acho que esse cupido perdeu a aula de "Como mirar a flecha", porque não é possível, não é _lógico_ que esses casais estejam juntos!

Quando se imaginou que presenciaríamos o casamento de Brown e Goyle?! Ou que veríamos Zabini e Lovegood andando de mãos dadas pelo castelo?!

Acho que com a guerra terminada, as pessoas ficaram mais bitoladas e doidas do que antes. Situação crítica a desse castelo... Agora só está faltando nomearem o Hagrid para novo diretor.

Ai! Esqueci de falar! O casal mais sensacional de TODA a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! Horácio Slughorn e Sibila Trelawney.

Meu Merlin! FALA SÉRIO! O mundo está decaindo!

Mas creio que todos concordam que _nenhum _casal é mais anormal do que Potter e Malfoy.

Não, isso não entra na minha cabeça! Os caras eram inimigos e se odiavam até ontem e hoje já estão transando numa sala vazia?! Como assim?! O.O'

E eu não estou dizendo isso porque me contaram. Eu vi, com os meus próprios olhos castanhos, que ficaram traumatizados ao ver tal cena.

Imaginem vocês...

Você está calmamente passeando por um corredor vazio, em direção à sua aula diária de Feitiços, quando você ouve barulhos. Barulhos estranhos. Você aguça seus ouvidos e vai atrás desses barulhos. Percebe que eles vêm de uma sala próxima. Você vai se aproximando dessa sala e, sorrateiramente, olha o que há dentro e se depara com algo indefinível.

Um Potter se calça e sem camisa, encostado na parede com uma gravata verde no pescoço e uma marca ENORME e roxa na nuca. E não é só isso! Você vê também um Malfoy sem camisa, grudado nas costas do Potter.

"Draco! O que é isso?" o Potter perguntou rindo. RINDO!

"Isso é seu presente de Natal adiantado. Feliz Natal meu amor."

MEU AMOR?! MEU AMOR?! O.O''''''''''''''''' Esse mundo está de pernas pro ar! Draco Malfoy chamando Harry Potter de "meu amor"!

Em seguida disso, Malfoy virou o Potter e lhe beijou com sofreguidão até o outro ficar sem ar. Depois do beijo _suave_, ele se ajoelhou na frente do Potter e... Bem... Acho que vocês entenderam não é...? Credo! Eu fico com vergonha só de lembrar daquilo. Eu queria sair, mas algo me impedia... (**N/A: **_Fala sério! Como assim! Eu não ia sair NUNCA de lá! Se pah eu até me juntava a eles! A última coisa que eu quereria seria sair de perto daquela sala! o.O_)

Os gemidos do Potter podiam ser ouvidos claramente por qualquer pessoa que estivesse no corredor. Eu já estava me sentindo... Bom... Com uma cena daquelas eu não poderia ter me sentindo diferente...

Depois da "polida" que o Malfoy deu no Potter, ele se levantou e virou o outro de costas de novo. E dessa vez não foi tão selvagem quanto antes... Foi... Gentil, se é que eu posso chamar assim...

Cerca de uns vinte minutos depois... VINTE! Meu Merlin! VINTE minutos! Bom... Depois desse tempo, pode-se ouvir um sonoro gemido e um sonoro:

"Eu te amo."

Saído da boca de ambos, quase simultaneamente.

Cara, que presente de Natal! O Potter deve estar tremendo até agora.

Mas isso tem um lado positivo, pensando pelo lado do Potter... Ele perdeu todos os seus amigos mais íntimos, mas ganhou algo MUITO melhor e mais íntimo.

Resumindo. Todo mundo ou achou sua outra metade da laranja, ou morreu, e eu to aqui... Chupando dedo, esperando alguém... Triste né?! Quem sabe eu não viro Parvati Patil alguma coisa...

Ser encalhada é foda. ¬¬

**oOoOoOoOo-FIM-oOoOoOoOo**

**N/A: **_Fic besta, surgida em momentos profundos de sinapse numa aula super mega legal de biologia (tecido conjuntivo é HIPER interessante de entender)._

_Eu nem ia colocar que era a Patil que estava descrevendo tudo, mas depois de uma conversa com a minha beta eu acabei colocando... Sei lá... Pra mim ela é a que vai ficar eternamente encalhada... _

_Hum... A fic ficou idiota e pequena, mas revisar não custa né:X_

_Amo vocês._

_A bien tôt mon cherries._

_Carolzita Malfoy_


End file.
